


There's Just So Much You Can Take (Let Me Give Your Heart a Break)

by TheGaySmurf



Series: Life Is the Moments We Make (The Seconds We Take) [23]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGaySmurf/pseuds/TheGaySmurf
Summary: Prompt:  "Just because I love your writing so much and I'm feeling soft, would you be willing to write a short little fic about Nicole taking care of Waverly on her period?"  and  "Can I rub your back?"Set during Season 2, after the events of 2x06, but before the beginning of 2x07.





	There's Just So Much You Can Take (Let Me Give Your Heart a Break)

**Author's Note:**

> Both of these prompts were submitted by anons on Tumblr.
> 
> This is basically just pure domestic fluff. Gotta make up for all of the angsty undertones of the last oneshot. ; )
> 
> Fic Title: “Give Your Heart a Break” - Demi Lovato

“…_right_ on my front _lawn.”_

If disdain could take a tangible form, Mrs. Berg would be dripping it all over Nicole’s desk. She’s been carrying on like this for over thirty minutes already, and Nicole knows that Nedley recently reminded her about the importance of protecting the ordinary, innocent citizens of Purgatory, but she’s hard-pressed to believe that _this_ is what he’d had in mind.

“And _then_…”

She continues droning on, but Nicole is no longer listening. Waverly just entered the station, heading for the Black Badge office, and Nicole can immediately tell that something is… _off._ Setting aside the fact that she’s over an hour late, Waverly’s hunched forward as she walks, her eyes downcast, and the bag she has slung over her shoulder seems like it’s weighing her down in more ways than one. Her entire body sags under the burden of it, and it looks like she’s dragging ass so badly, Nicole is sure she’s leaving tracks behind her.

There’s usually only one thing that can harrow Waverly to this extent, but given the recent pregnancy revelation, Wynonna has actually been on her best behavior the last couple of weeks.

That only leaves…

Nicole subtly glances at the calendar on her desk to confirm her suspicions: it’s that time of the month, and from the looks of it, Mother Nature is dragging Waverly over the coals this time around.

All Nicole wants to do is go and take care of her disheveled girlfriend, but instead, her attention snaps back to Mrs. Berg as her spiel finally draws to a close.

“And _that_ is why I’d like to file a formal complaint against Ms. Doucette and that… that… _hell hound_ of hers.” She clutches at her farmer’s market necklace as though it’s some heirloom string of pearls. “Honestly,” she continues to mutter under her breath, “spawn of the devil, that thing is.”

It takes all of Nicole’s finely-tuned control not to roll her eyes right in front of Mrs. Berg, and Ruthie’s blatant snort from across the room is not helping. Ruthie and Miss Linda have been friends for over sixty years, and Rosie – Miss Linda’s springer spaniel mix – is the furthest thing from a hell hound Nicole has ever seen. And she would know, because she’s pretty sure she had a run in with a _real_ hell hound out behind the old boot factory a couple of months ago.

Still, Nicole knows she has to keep a straight face and take this complaint just like she would any other. Nedley told her he had big plans for her future, and part of being a good Sheriff is knowing how to keep the peace for _all_ of her citizens. _Even the ones who think they’re somehow above this backwater town they’ve chosen to live in._ At least Waverly is teaching her how to master the smile and wave.

It’s perfect for situations like this.

“Of _course,_ Mrs. Berg,” Nicole says patiently, letting her dimple show as she smiles warmly at the hag of a woman standing in front of her. “If you could just fill this out for me. In triplicate,” she adds, handing Mrs. Berg the complaint forms for Bylaw 23M2006, the _Responsible Pet Ownership_ ordinance.

“You’re saying _I_ have to fill out all of this paperwork _myself?”_ Mrs. Berg asks, clearly offended by the notion.

“Oh, _yes,”_ she answers. Despite the fact that Ruthie is snickering from her desk again, Nicole manages to put on her best serious face. “I’m afraid it’s protocol, ma’am. All official grievances must be filled out and signed by the complainant, otherwise they’re null and void.” She holds the forms out again, doing her best to hide the smug grin that’s fighting to break through. “You can have a seat over there and use one of the clipboards if you’d like to get started,” she continues innocently, pointing at a row of chairs with cracked vinyl coverings lined up against the wall on the other side of the counter.

“I don’t have time for this _nonsense,”_ Mrs. Berg scoffs, pushing the papers back in Nicole’s face. She grabs her faux-designer handbag off the counter and practically stomps back down the hall to the front door, her high heels clacking dramatically all the way.

“Have a nice day, ma’am!” Nicole calls after her, unable to help herself, and Ruthie finally loses it completely.

“Well, that’s one way to handle the bullshit, kid,” she manages through her cackling, and Nicole doesn’t even try to stifle the little giggle that bubbles up as she slumps back in her chair, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Honestly,” she sighs. “Rosie is the sweetest dog I’ve ever met. The kids love her, the officers love her… _everyone_ loves her.” She drops her hand and shakes her head, looking over at Ruthie. “How could _anyone_ want to file a complaint about Rosie or Miss Linda?”

She makes a note to bring some extra treats for Rosie the next time she checks in on Miss Linda. Maybe even a new bandana for her to wear around her collar.

“Listen, Haught. There’s something you’ll learn _reeeeal_ quick about ol’ Laura Berg.” She leans in, like she’s about to impart one of life’s greatest secrets. “That woman is so full of herself, she’s nothing more than pompous old blowhard.”

Nicole snorts, not expecting that kind of candor. Ruthie’s never one to hide her opinion, but she’s not usually so blunt about it. Nicole raises a curious eyebrow, and Ruthie waves her hand dismissively.

“She’s been like this since we were in school. Used to call her _Hexie_ when she wasn’t around because she’s such a witch about everything.”

“Seriously?” Nicole chokes out, unable to hide her laughter any longer.

“Still call her that most of the time,” Ruthie answers with a wicked grin. “If you don’t believe me, just ask Mama Lou when you head over there to get your girl some coffee.”

“Wh-what?” Nicole was certainly planning to run across to Mama Lou’s for some fresh coffee and maybe a snack, but unless she’s completely lost her mind, she’s pretty sure she hadn’t actually said anything about that yet.

“I’m not stupid, kid,” Ruthie laughs at the face Nicole is making. “I saw you watching her from the moment she set foot in here, and she definitely looks like she could use a pick-me-up. You know I’m not wrong. I’ve told you before… I know _everything.”_

“Right. I’m beginning to believe that…” Nicole mumbles, her face burning red as she scratches at the back of her neck. “Well, uh… can I get you anything while I’m out?”

“Nah, I’m good. Just steer clear of Hexie. Wouldn’t want her to cast a spell on you,” Ruthie says, wiggling her fingers dramatically.

Nicole crumples up a Post-It and throws it at her on her way out.

* * *

“Mmmm… You smell good…”

“Thanks,” Nicole chuckles, leaning down to kiss the top of Waverly’s head. She’s been standing in the doorway to the Black Badge office for several minutes now, but Waverly was too focused on the books in front of her to notice. “But it’s not me this time.”

“It’s not?” Waverly finally looks up, confused. Nicole can see the bags under her eyes, and immediately feels something squeeze in her chest.

“Well, I suppose it _technically_ is,” Nicole considers for a moment before dropping a small, white paper sack on the desk next the coffee she just placed in front of Waverly. “But I brought you some vanilla donuts from Mama Lou’s. You looked like you could use them.”

“Thanks, baby,” Waverly says with a weary smile, sagging slightly against the desk. “I’m just so exhausted lately.” She digs into the sack, making an obscene noise when she bites into one of the donuts.

“I know. It’s that time, isn’t it?” Nicole asks, taking a sip of her own coffee.

“Yeah,” Waverly sighs. “But it’s usually not quite this bad. I think I’m just rundown from everything _else_ that’s going on, too.”

“Hey,” Nicole says gently. “You’re allowed to need a break, baby. Nobody expects you to go balls to the wall, twenty-four-seven.” She places another kiss to Waverly’s temple. “Can I rub your back for you?”

“God. Yes.” Waverly slumps forward, resting her forehead on the desk, exposing the litany of knots that run up and down along her spine and across her shoulders. _“Please,”_ she grunts, when Nicole’s fingers find their way to the small of her back.

Nicole spends the next fifteen minutes carefully working out the knotted muscles, the silence only broken by the occasional short gasp or drawn out moan. She half expects Wynonna to come crashing through the door at any second with a smug look on her face when she thinks she’s performing another Wynonnus Interruptus. For once, she’d be completely wrong, and Nicole would love to give her some shit for it.

“I hope you’re not drooling on that page,” Nicole finally says after checking her watch.

Waverly grumbles and shoves at her playfully, but wipes the back of her hand across her mouth just the same.

“As much as I wish I could stay here and do this all day, I’ve gotta get back to work, baby.” Nicole strokes her fingers through Waverly’s hair a few times. “My break’s over, and I’ve got a lot to do before my shift is over.”

“Everything okay?” Waverly asks, suddenly concerned.

“Yeah, it’s nothing bad,” Nicole reassures her. “Just Nedley giving me a few more responsibilities around here ever since he mentioned the…” her voice drops to barely a whisper, “…the _Sheriff thing.”_ She looks around before continuing, as if anyone else would be in the Black Badge office with them. “I’m taking my new duties seriously. I don’t want to let him down.”

“You won’t,” Waverly says, her voice going soft to match the look in her eyes. She reaches out to take Nicole’s hand, squeezing it gently. “I’m so proud of you, Nicole.”

Nicole melts a little at that, a warmth blooming in her chest. She dips her head and smiles up at Waverly. _How did I ever get so lucky?_

“I think we’re both the lucky ones, baby,” Waverly answers, still squeezing her hand, and Nicole realizes she must have said that last part out loud. She blushes and moves to hide her face, but Waverly tilts her head up for a proper kiss, and Nicole could never deny her that.

“I’ll be right out here most of the day if you need me,” Nicole says when they break apart. “Unless a call comes in, but Ruthie will know how to find me if it’s important.”

“It’s okay, baby,” Waverly says, smiling softly again. “Go be the best Sheriff-in-training you can be.”

“Shhhh…” Nicole giggles quietly. “That’s not common knowledge, you know.” 

Waverly grins and pulls her in for another kiss before shooing her toward the door. 

“Gotta go make sure no one casts any spells on Ruthie and me,” Nicole says, letting a hint of conspiracy creep into her voice.

“What? Someone’s casting spells?” Waverly’s already half out of her chair before Nicole can raise a hand to stop her.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” she assures Waverly. “There’s no spells. It was just a joke we had from this morning.”

“You sure?” Waverly narrows her eyes, but settles back into her chair.

“I promise,” Nicole says, making the Scout’s Honor sign. “How long are you planning on working tonight?” she asks, her hand dropping to rest on the doorknob.

“I’m not sure,” Waverly sighs. “Until I figure this out, I guess.” Her eyes drift across the stacks of books spread out in front of her.

“Well, I don’t have any plans for the evening. I’ll be back to keep you company when my shift’s over.”

“I’ll be looking forward to it.”

Nicole pauses in the doorway. There’s more she wants to say, but they’re not quite there yet, so she hesitates for a moment and then blows Waverly a kiss as she pulls the door shut behind her.

There may be a lot of things she’s still learning, but there’s one thing Nicole knows for sure: _Her girlfriend works way too damn hard._

* * *

“I’m 10-24 from this last patrol, Ruthie.”

_“10-4, Haught. Everything secure?’_

“All good. You need anything before I head back in to call 42?”

_“Negative. Stanton is already 41, so you can do the handoff when you both get here.”_

“10-4. Mark me as 10-7 while I pick up some dinner on my way in, and then I’ll be there with these patrol logs.”

_“10-4.”_

Nicole had already called in her order before starting the walkthrough for the final security check on her list, so it only takes a matter of minutes for her to run in to Golden Moon, pay the bill, and pick up the brown paper sack full of fresh, hot Chinese food.

Her stomach rumbles at the smell, and she’s fairly certain Waverly hasn’t eaten anything since the donuts she brought her earlier. She just wants this day to be over so she can get back to her girlfriend, and though she’s normally very by-the-book about these things, she allows herself to drive a little faster than usual on her way back to the station. 

The handoff with Stanton goes smoothly, given that there’s not really much to catch him up on. It had been a slow day – a rarity in Purgatory, which makes them all the more appreciated. Nicole had not only been able to finish up several reports, but was also able to spend some time working on a list of guidelines for the new visibility directive that she and Nedley had recently discussed. She’d even had time to complete the entire first round of security checks on the daily patrol log that she’d worked out with several of the local business owners.

By the time she’s finished filling Stanton in, Ruthie has already said her goodbyes for the evening, and Nicole pops her head in to the dispatch office to say hello to Cooper and wish him a good shift. With all of that out of the way, she can finally sit down for some dinner with Waverly. 

“Hey, baby. I brought so–”

Nicole stops dead in her tracks, halfway through the door to the Black Badge office. Waverly is still in exactly the same place Nicole had left her this morning, with several books open and spread out in front of her, and a pen in hand, poised above the pad of paper that she’d been scribbling notes on.

Except that she’s fast asleep.

Her other elbow is resting on the table, with her hand propping her head up, _and she’s fast asleep._ Mouth hanging open, quiet little snores, and all.

It would be adorable if it wasn’t so goddamn heartbreaking.

“That’s it,” Nicole mutters, backing out of the office quietly, shaking her head as she hurries out to her cruiser, parked just outside the door. She slides into her seat long enough to secure the bag of takeout in her center console and turn the key in the ignition, making sure the heat is on and the vents are all pointed at the passenger seat.

Back inside, she kneels down next to Waverly, not wanting to scare her when she wakes her up.

“Hey, sleepyhead…” she says softly as she reaches out and brushes some of the hair out of Waverly’s face.

Waverly jerks awake with a snort, startled, eyes wide as she tries to place herself in her surroundings.

“Easy, baby,” Nicole coos. “Easy. It’s just me.”

Waverly’s body immediately relaxes at the familiar voice, her confusion melting into a sleepy smile.

“Hey,” she rasps, her throat dry. She clears it a couple of times, grabbing the bottle of water next to her on the table. It’s gone warm, and she frowns, wondering how long she’s been out.

“It’s time to go,” Nicole says, rising up to kiss Waverly’s temple before reaching out to close the musty tomes so she can start stacking them up.

“What?” Waverly asks, her brow furrowing. “We can’t go yet. I have so much work to do…”

“Not tonight, you don’t.”

Waverly opens her mouth, but Nicole presses a finger to her lips before she can say anything else.

“No arguments,” Nicole says firmly. “All of this will still be here in the morning. But tonight, I’m taking you home, and you’re gonna let me take care of you.”

“But, I–”

“Nope,” is all Nicole says before leaning forward to silence Waverly with a kiss.

Waverly allows herself to get lost in it for a moment, and when she finally pulls away, she nods breathlessly.

“Good,” Nicole grins. “Now let’s get you bundled up.”

She grabs Waverly’s coat and scarf from the other chair they’re draped across, and once Waverly has found her feet and buttoned up, Nicole locks the Black Badge office behind them on the way out to her cruiser. Waverly sighs happily when she settles into the passenger seat, soaking up the warmth from the vents that have been running this whole time.

Nicole rests her hand on Waverly’s knee, and smiles warmly when Waverly absentmindedly laces their fingers together. It’s only a short ride to her house, and before long, she’s depositing the takeout on the kitchen table and hurrying back to help Waverly strip out of her coat and boots.

“Why don’t you head up and take a hot shower to loosen up those muscles a bit while I warm up our dinner?” Nicole reaches out and takes Waverly’s hands in her own. “You know where the, uh… _supplies_ are in the bathroom, and you can grab something to wear from my dresser when you’re done.”

“Are you sure?” Waverly asks, frowning slightly. 

“Of course, baby. Tonight is all about giving you a well-deserved break.”

“Thanks, Nic,” Waverly sighs wearily. She pushes up on her toes to kiss Nicole’s cheek and then begins trudging up the stairs. “I won’t be long. I promise.”

“Take your time,” Nicole says, waving her hand as she starts back toward the kitchen. “I’m not going anywhere,” she adds softly.

* * *

“Blankets, blankets… Need more blankets…”

Waverly reappears on the stairs less than twenty minutes later, just as Nicole is finishing up her preparations for the rest of the evening.

Nicole loses her train of thought for a moment when she looks up and sees Waverly standing there in a baggy UBC basketball hoodie and pair of her old sweatpants with the waist and legs both rolled enough so that she’s not walking on them, still drying her hair with a towel and looking slightly more rejuvenated. 

“Feeling any better?” she finally asks, shaking herself out of her stupor. She’s seen Waverly wear her comfy clothes before, but it never ceases to have this kind of effect on her. Every damn time.

“Just what the doctor ordered,” Waverly grins, padding softly across the floor to join Nicole at the end of the couch. “What’s all this?” she asks, pointing at the pile of blankets on the cushion and the covered tray on the coffee table.

“Just trying to make sure you have everything you need,” Nicole answers with a shy half-shrug.

_“You’re_ everything I need,” Waverly murmurs, stepping closer to pull Nicole into a tight hug. Nicole’s arms immediately wrap around Waverly’s shoulders, cradling her as she buries her face in Nicole’s chest and stays there for nearly an entire minute without moving. It makes Nicole feel warm all over as she rests her cheek on top of Waverly’s head.

When Waverly finally steps away, she settles into the corner of the couch, tucking her feet up under her.

“Whatever’s on that tray smells amazing,” she says, rubbing at her belly. “I didn’t realize how hungry I am.”

Nicole lifts the cover to reveal a large bowl of sweet and sour soup with a little cup of peanut butter resting next to it. There’s also a bowl of egg drop soup and an order of crab rangoon, all of which are producing little columns of steam that twist and curl around lid in Nicole’s hand.

“I know soup is your favorite when it’s your time, so I hope this is alright for tonight?” Nicole asks hopefully.

_“Baby,”_ Waverly says dramatically, her mouth watering. “It’s _perfect.”_

“Good,” Nicole breathes, slightly relieved. She hands Waverly a bottle of water and a couple of Midol. “I’m just gonna go jump in the shower real quick. Just long enough to wash away the smell of the station. But you go ahead and get started, and I’ll be right back, okay?”

“I can wait…” Waverly says, chewing on her lip.

“Don’t be silly.” Nicole rolls her eyes and grabs one of the wooden TV trays she keeps next to the couch. “I’ll just be five minutes. Eat,” she says, pushing a spoon into Waverly’s hands after she’s taken the painkillers.

Waverly giggles as Nicole grabs the nearby blankets and wraps them around her until she’s just a bundle with arms and a face. She sets Waverly’s soup on the tray in front of her, gives her a quick peck on the lips, and hurries up the stairs.

True to her word, she’s in and out of the shower in just over five minutes, throwing on her academy sweats and hoodie as she heads back down the stairs to join Waverly on the couch. She pretends not to notice that one of her crab rangoons is missing, but Waverly teases that she took it as a “tribute.” They make quick work of what’s left of their dinner and Nicole hops up to clear away the empty containers.

“Nooooo…” Waverly whines, making grabby hands at Nicole as she starts to walk by. “I need my bonus blanket!”

“Your bonus blanket will report for duty in just a minute,” Nicole laughs, stealing a kiss as she goes. “Just stay right there and don’t move.”

Waverly pouts, but acquiesces, and Nicole scurries off to the kitchen. She sets some water to boil in the kettle and pours some milk into a mug and sticks it into the microwave. It doesn’t take long before she gets a beep and a whistle in short succession. She quickly adds her cocoa powder to the milk and leaves the marshmallows to melt across the top before turning her attention back to the kettle.

Nicole_ hates _tea. _Hates_ it. Most of the time, she can’t even stand the _smell_ of it.

But Waverly _loves_ tea, and Nicole loves _Waverly,_ so she keeps an entire shelf in one of her kitchen cabinets stocked with all of the teas she knows Waverly likes, just in case she ever wants any when she’s over.

Tonight calls for something special, so she reaches to the back of the shelf and pulls out the small canister of Whittard Dreamtime instant tea she keeps hidden back there. It’s one of Waverly’s favorites, and she orders it special from the UK, so Nicole started keeping a small stash of it on hand for special occasions.

Waverly told her once that the special blend of honey and apricot and vanilla gives it soothing properties, like a lullaby in a mug. Nicole wrinkles her nose while stirring in the tea, much preferring her own French vanilla hot chocolate with marshmallows, but if ever someone needed a lullaby in a mug, Nicole figures Waverly deserves one tonight.

“I hope this was worth the wait,” Nicole says when she returns to the living room, carefully setting Waverly’s tea on the tray in front of her.

Waverly reaches forward to wrap her hands around the steaming mug and leans in to take a deep breath.

_“You made me Dreamtime tea?”_ she asks, gasping slightly. “Wow, you’re really pulling out all the stops tonight,” she grins.

Nicole’s shoulders sag slightly as she sets her own mug down.

“Sorry,” she mumbles. “I was just trying to help.”

“Nicole,” Waverly breathes, reaching over and resting her hand on top of Nicole’s. _“Thank you._ I love it. Everything is perfect,” she says seriously, her eyes soft and genuine.

“Yeah?” Nicole looks back up of at Waverly, her cheeks red.

“Yeah.” Waverly leans in and kisses Nicole, stroking her cheek gently in the process.

“I thought maybe we could just curl up and watch something tonight?”

“That sounds great,” Waverly says, leaning her head against Nicole’s shoulder. “What do you want to watch?”

“Anything you want, baby.” Nicole kisses the top of her head. “I’m all yours.”

“Hmmm…” Waverly ponders, tapping her chin. She takes a sip of her tea while she thinks. _“God,_ that’s so good,” she groans, her eyes slipping closed like it’s a religious experience. 

Nicole can’t help but chuckle as she sips her own hot chocolate. She reaches out and toys with Waverly’s hair, still slightly damp from the shower.

“Oh!” Waverly says, her eyes going wide. Nicole jerks her hand away, afraid she startled Waverly or something. “What about _Big Little Lies?”_ she asks, her face lighting up with excitement. “We keep saying we want to see that, but we never have time!”

“That sounds like an _excellent idea,”_ Nicole agrees. She loves watching shows that let her sharpen her deduction skills. She loves them even more when she gets to watch them while snuggled up with her girlfriend.

Waverly sets her mug back down and claps gleefully while Nicole finds the remote and navigates the menus until it’s ready to go. She glances at Waverly, who gives her an enthusiastic nod, and she presses ‘play’ before settling back into the couch next to Waverly.

They remain upright so they can both still enjoy their tea and hot chocolate, but Waverly shuffles closer until her leg is pressed along Nicole’s, and she draws random patterns on her knee while they watch the opening scenes of the first episode.

At some point, they finish their drinks, and Nicole sets the mugs aside and folds the tray down so it’s not in the way. She has Waverly turn slightly next to her and begins running her fingers through her hair, gently parting the strands while they continue to watch. By the time the first episode is finished, Nicole has folded Waverly’s hair into two matching French braids on either side of her head.

“Thanks, Nic,” she whispers, tipping her head back to kiss the underside of Nicole’s chin. “Now where is that bonus blanket you promised me?”

“Bonus blanket, reporting for duty,” Nicole laughs, but stands next to the couch and holds out a hand to pull Waverly up next to her. Waverly looks confused, but Nicole just continues to grin as she rearranges the blankets on the couch.

“How about this?” she finally asks, lying down on her back with her head propped up on the armrest. She opens her arms wide, indicating for Waverly to join her. 

Waverly’s smile could blind the sun as she climbs on top of Nicole, stretching out along her long body and resting her head on Nicole’s chest. Nicole reaches over and pulls the blankets on top of them, making sure Waverly is completely tucked in.

“Comfortable?” she asks when everything is settled. Waverly nods against her with a happy sigh. “Can you still see the TV?”

“Yep.”

“Good. You ready for the next episode?” Nicole asks, grabbing the remote.

“More than ready,” Waverly says, squeezing Nicole slightly in the best attempt at a hug she can manage from the awkward position.

“Okay, here we go.” She hits play and reaches behind her to click the lamp off, leaving them happily snuggled up in the soft glow of the television. 

Nicole keeps one of her arms wrapped around Waverly’s shoulders, making sure she’s still secure and not going to roll of the couch, and she lets her other hand gently rub soothing circles into her lower back. Waverly’s body radiates contentment, and it’s all Nicole could have asked for tonight.

They start out discussing the episode as it plays, but it doesn’t take long for Waverly’s comments to peter out, transitioning into mumbles more than anything else. The episode isn’t even half over before Nicole hears the first soft snore.

It melts her heart, thoroughly and completely.

She’s hooked on the show, but it’s something they really wanted to watch together, and she’d never keep going without Waverly. Careful not to disturb the sleeping lump lying on top of her, she stretches out her arm toward the coffee table, just barely able to grab the remote with her fingertips without having to actually move from her position as a combination bed and bonus blanket. She flips through the channels quickly until she finds the one she’s looking for.

_At least the Raptors are playing tonight._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading. I am always up for questions and discussions.
> 
> You can find me on both Twitter and Tumblr: @iamthegaysmurf


End file.
